world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
S Doir: Get The Beverages
Welcome to Traipse Ornery Orc {110114-00}, built on OpenRPG 1.8.0 Locating server at 98.206.144.39:6774... Game connected! (2) Doir (enter): 22:01 (0) Server Administrator-> You have connected to a Traipse Ornery Orc {110114-00} server, built on OpenRPG version '1.8.0', named 'Skaia.Net'. Welcome to an OpenRPG Server Add a message here. The OpenRPG Project Who is this force? Here is an example Room Message that can be easily modified to fit the needs of your server. The room message has two rows and two cells. One row is for headers, and one row is for cells. The main area here can be an introduction, and the side area to the right can contain a game schedule. If you have created a Wiki or forums, be sure and put links to those as well. Thomas Baleno, Andrew Bennett, Lex Berezhny, Ted Berg, Bernhard Bergbauer, Chris Blocher, Ben Collins-Sussman, Robin Cook, Greg Copeland, Chris Davis, Michael Edwards, Andrew Ettinger, Dj Gilcrease, Todd Faris, Christopher Hickman, Paul Hosking, Scott Mackay, Brian Manning, Jesse McConnell, Brian Osman, Rome Reginelli, Christopher Rouse, Dave Sanders, Mark Tarrabain, David Byron, David Vrabel, and Tyler Starke. And of course, the Community! Many thanks to all who contributed! (3) Balish (enter): 22:02 (3) Balish (exit): 22:02 Moving to room 'Land of Airships and Aether'.. (2) Doir (enter): 22:02 (0) Server Administrator-> Welcome to an OpenRPG Server Add a message here. The OpenRPG Project Who is this force? Here is an example Room Message that can be easily modified to fit the needs of your server. The room message has two rows and two cells. One row is for headers, and one row is for cells. The main area here can be an introduction, and the side area to the right can contain a game schedule. If you have created a Wiki or forums, be sure and put links to those as well. Thomas Baleno, Andrew Bennett, Lex Berezhny, Ted Berg, Bernhard Bergbauer, Chris Blocher, Ben Collins-Sussman, Robin Cook, Greg Copeland, Chris Davis, Michael Edwards, Andrew Ettinger, Dj Gilcrease, Todd Faris, Christopher Hickman, Paul Hosking, Scott Mackay, Brian Manning, Jesse McConnell, Brian Osman, Rome Reginelli, Christopher Rouse, Dave Sanders, Mark Tarrabain, David Byron, David Vrabel, and Tyler Starke. And of course, the Community! Many thanks to all who contributed! (1) CC GM (enter): 22:02 (3) Balish (enter): 22:02 (1) CC GM: test (2) Doir: toot (1) CC GM: hehehehe (4) Rilset (enter): 22:03 (5) Nate (enter): 22:20 (6) Sami (enter): 22:20 (1) CC GM: DOIR! RILSET! You find yourselves momentarily transported to a field on the planet ARENA, home of the twinks. (1) CC GM: Wait (1) CC GM: Scratch that (1) CC GM: You're in a BAR (2) Doir: Doir's like, totes hammered. (2) Doir: Even though he's thirteen. (2) Doir: Actually I think a thirteen year old would be barfing if they were hammered (2) Doir: So he's just... there. (1) CC GM: So. (1) CC GM: Rilset Evens, Doir Odds (1) CC GM: 1d4 => 4 = (4) (1) CC GM: Rilset (1) CC GM: You get to start out in the Bar (1) CC GM: Where are you? (4) Rilset: Rilset is standing behind the counter. He has been serving drunk asseholes all night and is near his breaking point. Why he thought getting a job besides working at the gardens was a good idea is beyond him. The next person to give him any shit will pay. (2) Doir: Doir walks in nonchalantly. He's totally of drinking age. As he takes a seat at the counter, he asks, "heyyyy, can i get a martini?" (1) CC GM: HANG ON DOIR (1) CC GM: I am working (2) Doir: k (1) CC GM: ok doir (1) CC GM: go ahead (2) Doir: Uh, Doir does that thing, but asks for booze instead. (1) CC GM: RILSET (1) CC GM: WHAT DO YOU DO (4) Rilset: Rilset regards the clearly underage child before him. "Some I.D., please," he says tiredly. He hates these kids who try to sneak in. (2) Doir: Doir hands him a totally real looking ID. It was expensive, but obviously would work because kids always get away with this kind of thing. "here you go, sir." (1) CC GM: RILSET (1) CC GM: This ID needs some INVESTIGATION (4) Rilset: 4df => -1,0,1,1 = (1) (4) Rilset: (Just a moment, pizza guy is here) (1) CC GM: There's something fishy about this ID (1) CC GM: Especially the fact that it says "McLovin" (7) Nate (enter): 22:37 (4) Rilset: Rilset sighs heavily. "Sir, I am not allowed to serve minors." He says in a montone. "Please leave." (2) Doir: Doir frowns. What? Failing? That's totally not something that even occurred to him. "come on, im like totes 21, and that id is totally real." (2) Doir: "doir mclovin, 21 years old, that's me." (4) Rilset: "Mr. Mclovin," Rilset says a little more angrily. "I cannot serve you anything save a warning not to test me. Leave this bar posthaste." (2) Doir: "my haste shall not be posted. sir, please serve me. i have like so much money." Doir winks, patting his pocket, which has an overstuffed wallet in it. (4) Rilset: "Remove yourself from that stool, or I shall take great pleasure in knocking you off," Rilset says heatedly. "As a bonus, I shall pick you up by the sruff of the neck and throw you out into the street." (8) No Name (enter): 22:45 (2) Doir: Doir smirks. "oh? will you?" He stands up, slamming his hands on the counter. "let's do this, trollguy" ** (8) No Name Seriad ** (4) Rilset: This bar has not had a bouncer since you began working here. Wtih you behind the bar, there has not been a need. Rilset smiles. "As you wish, human." He takes a bottle from behind the counter and brings it down swiftly upon the human's head. (4) Rilset: 4df+2 => 0,-1,-1,0,2 = (0) (2) Doir: 4df+3 => 0,-1,-1,0,3 = (1) (1) CC GM: ok hang on guys (1) CC GM: Ok, (1) CC GM: First (1) CC GM: Rilset (1) CC GM: You have to spend a fate point to invoke the Bottles of Booze aspect of "behind the bar" So you can use it. You can then choose to inflict an aspect on Doir (that you can freely invoke) or get a +2 on your roll. So you could say Doir is now "Highly Flammable". (4) Rilset: (Alright. Then I shall restrict myself to a swift fist.) (4) Rilset: Rilset lashes out bearhanded, attempting to knock the human of his stool. (4) Rilset: 4df+2 => 1,0,-1,1,2 = (3) (2) Doir: 4df+3 => 0,0,0,0,3 = (3) (1) CC GM: Doir you're dodging? (2) Doir: Uh, yeah (2) Doir: Sorry (1) CC GM: Ties go to the attacker (1) CC GM: Doir you take 1 point of physical stress (1) CC GM: and it's your turn doir (2) Doir: Am I on the floor, or just punched? (1) CC GM: just punched (2) Doir: Pull out an axe and slash, it's strife time! 4df+3 => 0,1,-1,1,3 = (4) (4) Rilset: 4df+2 => 1,0,-1,1,2 = (3) (1) CC GM: Rilset, you take 1 physical stress! (1) CC GM: And it's your turn (4) Rilset: Rilset growls, the axe leaving a streak of a cut across his arm. Fine. If the human wants to play rough, he shall oblige. His eyes narrow as he begins to breath faster, driving himself into a rage. Rilset uses his stunt The Sweetest Meat to add +2 to his Notice and Strife, and attacks again. (4) Rilset: 4df+4 => 0,-1,-1,-1,4 = (1) (2) Doir: 4df+3 => -1,-1,0,1,3 = (2) to dodge (5) Nate (exit): 23:02 (9) Aura (enter): 23:03 (1) CC GM: Rilset, you fail to hit him. (2) Doir: Slash again! 4df+3 => 1,1,-1,0,3 = (4) (8) Seriad: Disconnecting from server... (8) Seriad (exit): 23:05 (10) Beau (enter): 23:05 (4) Rilset: Rilset attempts to tangle the axe in his decaptolged net. (4) Rilset: 4df+4 => -1,-1,-1,1,4 = (2) (1) CC GM: Doir roll your strife (2) Doir: wait i did already (2) Doir: again? (4) Rilset: (He did. His was hhigher.) (1) CC GM: ok (1) CC GM: sorry, Rilset, your action fails. (1) CC GM: it's your turn, rilset (4) Rilset: (Sorry for breaking the flow, but what is the effect of chest high walls.) (1) CC GM: You can invoke it to do anything you can interpret it to mean. Just explain what you're doing. For example, you can use it as defense, jump on top of it for a height advantage... etc (4) Rilset: Rilset takes a bottle of booze in hand, willing to pay for it himself. He is finished with this job. He brings it down upon the human's smug head. (4) Rilset: 4df+4 => 0,-1,0,-1,4 = (2) (1) CC GM: so you're spending the FP? (4) Rilset: Yep. (1) CC GM: for a +2 or aspect? (4) Rilset: Err, +2. Should that have been on my orignal roll? Sorry. 4df+6 => 0,1,-1,1,6 = (7) (1) CC GM: :3 (1) CC GM: Ok, (1) CC GM: Doir, roll your response (2) Doir: Doir attempts to dodge yet again. I'll use a fate point to add a +2, though, because agh 4df+5 => 1,1,-1,0,5 = (6) (1) CC GM: what aspect are you invoking with that fate point DOir (2) Doir: Using the chest high walls as defense (1) CC GM: Doir you are on the barroom floor, which doesn't have that aspect (2) Doir: aw crap (2) Doir: cant fate points be used to just add +2? (2) Doir: unless ive misremembered, which is probably the case (1) CC GM: nope, you have to invoke an aspect (2) Doir: ah, alright, ill just go without it. 4df+3 => 0,1,1,0,3 = (5) (12) Glissa (enter): 23:17 (1) CC GM: Rilset, you deal an additional 2 physical stress to doir. Doir, how many physical stress do you have? (2) Doir: That would put it at 3, which is how many boxes I have. (1) CC GM: Doir, you can keep going, but if you take another physical stress, you're either KNOCKED OUT, or you must take a CONSEQUENCE, or you must CONCEDE. So keep it in mind (1) CC GM: It's your turn Doir (13) No Name (enter): 23:20 (2) Doir: Doir, at the far side of the barroom floor, whips out another, smaller axe, and attempts to throw it! 4df+3 => 0,1,-1,0,3 = (3) (4) Rilset: Rilset uses the bar as cover. (4) Rilset: 4df+6 => 1,1,1,0,6 = (9) (4) Rilset: (Using a fate point.) (1) CC GM: Doir, He dives behind the bar, and the axe sinks into the wood. (1) CC GM: Rilset, your turn. (4) Rilset: Rilset vaults over the bar, landing with a heavy thud. At a run, he charges towards the human, fist clenched. (4) Rilset: 4df+4 => 1,-1,1,-1,4 = (4) (2) Doir: 4df+3 => 1,0,1,-1,3 = (4) to dodge (1) CC GM: Tie goes to the aggressor (1) CC GM: Doir! Concede, KO, or take a consequence. (2) Doir: Consequence (1) CC GM: Doir! You get the Consequence Broken Nose! (1) CC GM: It's your turn, Doir (2) Doir: alright (1) CC GM: No Name name yourself (2) Doir: I'd like to swap out WILL for INTIMIDATE (trolling?) using my stunt Pure, Unadulterated Determination, and invoke his trouble Freaked Out By Supernatural, and start chanting latin curses learned from MOM, to add a +2 to that previous roll. (would I roll a lore for that?) 4df+6 => 0,0,1,1,6 = (8) (2) Doir: Attempting to scare him away. (1) CC GM: Spend 2 fate points total, and you can do that. (1) CC GM: No Lore (2) Doir: Surio (1) CC GM: Rilset (1) CC GM: Will counters (1) CC GM: unless you have an aspect or something (4) Rilset: 4df => 1,0,0,0 = (1) (1) CC GM: Rilset (1) CC GM: you are freaked out (1) CC GM: Rilset, he just dealt you 7 mental stress in one go (13) Tlaloc: ((REKT)) (1) CC GM: I suggest you take a consequence (1) CC GM: Something like "Pure Unadulterated Terror" (4) Rilset: (Alright. What would the effect be?) (1) CC GM: You are freaking the fuck out. Doir gets a free immediate invoke of that consequence on you. (1) CC GM: You're just scared, people can compel it on you as needed for an FP (1) CC GM: except me ;) I can compel whenevuh (10) Beau: Disconnecting from server... (10) Beau (exit): 23:35 (4) Rilset: Rilset backs away slightly, breath coming quickly. Damn it, he hates that otherworldly crap! Rallying himself, he comes at the freaky human again. He will ot be beaten! (4) Rilset: 4df+2 => -1,0,1,1,2 = (3) (4) Rilset: Sorry. (4) Rilset: 4df+4 => 0,0,0,-1,4 = (3) (1) CC GM: Doir, defend ((HINT. COMPEL THE FEAR!)) (2) Doir: Attempt to dodge 4df+3 => -1,0,0,0,3 = (2) compelling the thing to get a -2 to his roll. (1) CC GM: OK (1) CC GM: Rilset fails to hit SCARY CHANTING DOIR (1) CC GM: it's your turn doir (2) Doir: Captchalogue the booze and run! 4df+2 => 0,0,0,0,2 = (2) and invoke the scared thing with my last fate point to get a -2 to whatever he rolls. (4) Rilset: Rilset makes no attempt to chase the frightening human, simply falling to the floor and breathing hard. He can feel a panic attack coming on. This round, it seems, goes to Mr. McLovin. (1) CC GM: McLovin makes off with the booze! Point for Doir (1) CC GM: Ok. (1) CC GM: I'm gonna take a break guys (2) Doir: "see ya later, hahahaha!" (1) CC GM: If Vejant comes on get his ASS in here (1) CC GM: I'll BRB in like 2 (2) Doir: k heheheh that was fun (4) Rilset: Good job sir! *Rilset bows to his honorable opponent. (2) Doir: You fought well, too! *bow, but wobble a bunch because alcohol* (1) CC GM: TEAM MASOCHIST (1) CC GM: I am planning on running this session without Vejant, but you will have his SLEEPING BODY to contend with (1) CC GM: are you 3 ok with this (4) Rilset: (Fine by me) (12) Glissa: yes. also brb for 5 mins (1) CC GM: BARISH